thecoteriefandomcom-20200214-history
Winterden
and Vijj]] Winterden is the most populous city of Falonia. The Academy is located there. The local police force is 1,755 strong and the city contains 1,216 noble households. Winterden was situated on a river near a major pass through the mountains between Falonia and Vijj. A large guarded wall was built to defend the pass from attacks from Vijj. The Academy supplied ample majickians to serve as Majicki in the Falonian army. Because of its position on the river, traders were able to navigate easily between the mountains and the main areas of Falonia like Havenport. History Legend states that in Year 3031 the adventurer Lorenzo Harridan built the first permanent building at Winterden as an inn where those crossing the mountains into Vijj could stop before making the final climb through the pass. A fishing and adventuring village developed on the coast of the river. Villagers grew accustomed to the high altitude and cold climate and hired themselves as guides through the pass. As Winterden grew into a large town, the Trudeau family killed all the members of the Harridan family vying for the the throne. The Trudeau family exiles all the Disciples of Yter for their cannabalistic rituals. The name "Winterden" came from the town's position high in the mountains, leading to terribly cold and precipitous blizzards. The town was a safe haven and "den" for anyone stuck on the slopes o the pass during a blizzard. The Trudeau family expanded the town and began the wall around the city center. The merchants guild revolted and the Corvida family took power. In Year 3246, Klin the Elder forms what he calls The Academy, a school for teaching many subjects. He takes Luxus and Pullus as his apprentices. The Corvida built roads leading to other cities. Pleas from the country to create a safe path through the mountain were denied to protect the demand for jobs as escorts. The exiled Disciples of Yter enter the city and begin to build temples in the city center with approval of the Corvida. The scholars guild planned and paid for an infiltration of the palace and slaughtering of the Corvida. Herf Lyndorst, chancellor of the Academy takes the throne. In Year 4381, The Academy is reformed by Tobias Archembald. Falonian education is standardized. In Year 4564, Fenwic Helstrom returned to Winterden as a war hero and scholar of majick. He was made chancellor of The Academy and was crowned king by popular vote. The current king and chancellor,Endar WindsorEndar Berkellier willingly abdicated the throne to him. Endar was an aging man at this time and had been searching for a worthy apprentice. Eventually he became to old to fully teach an apprentice and the people of Winterden were worried of what would occur once he died. In Year 4586, Harelesa Dreaddirge started a rebellion against Fenwic Helstrom, seeing him as a weak leader with little ambition or drive. She wished to end the war between Vijj and Falonia quickly and gain power and prestige. She confronted Fenwic and killed him in a duel in the Chancellor's chambers of The Academy. Her secret assassin police took control of the Academy and soon after, all of Winterden. She led a group to the chamber beneath the Academy to release Zeparaberius and use him to defeat Vijj. She greeted him with his titles of "The Great Destroyer", "King of Chaos" and "The Demon Duke". Once released, Zeparaberius saw the Ring of Arzacon and killed Harelesa Dreaddirge. Without a summoner or summoning circle to restrain him, Zeparaberius was free to wreak havoc upon Winterden and proceeded to roam the countryside, attacking other cities of Falonia. Major Noble Houses * Harridan * Trudeau * Corvida * Lyndorst * Rechimmens * Berkellier * Vlasouserda * Darius * O'Ortheham * Goodyere * Ladislas * Yushiro